mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Cariaso vs. Vaughan Lee
The fight was the UFC debut of Vaughan Lee. The Fight The first round began. Lee missed a high kick and ate a leg kick. Lee blocked a high kick. Cariaso landed a short right hand. Lee kneed the head and worked a standing guillotine as he stuffed a single to the clinch. Lee kneed the legs six or seven times. Four fifteen remaining. Cariaso kneed the body. He kneed the leg. Four minutes left. Cariaso kneed the body. Lee got a nice trip to half-guard. Cariaso regained guard. Lee landed a right elbow. Three thirty remaining. Lee landed a big right. He passed to half-guard with a short right elbow and another. He thought of a guillotine. He kneed the body as they stood to the clinch. Three minutes as Cariaso kneed the body. Cariaso stuffed a single nicely. Good pace early for sure. They traded knees to the legs. Two thirty-five. Cariaso landed a short right elbow. Vaughan got a nice single to guard. Two fifteen remining. It skipped forward to one fifteen remaining. Cariaso landed a blocked high kick. They clinched, Cariaso stuffed a single there nicely. Lee got Cariaso down again. Cariaso stood back to the clinch. Lee had a ton of pressure. Thirty. Cariaso kneed the body. Fifteen remaining. Cariaso kneed the body twice. They broke. The first round ended. 10-9 Lee but close and exciting. The second round began. Lee landed an inside kick and ate a leg kick. Lee landed two spinning high kicks, got a nice single. Four thirty-five. Lee worked the body as he worked another kneeling guillotine. Four fifteen. Cariaso stood back out to the clinch. Four minutes. Cariaso broke with a right elbow. Both men were southpaw. Cariaso landed a counter right hook. Three thirty-five as Cariaso landed a hard straight right. They clinched. Three fifteen. They broke apart. Cariaso threw hard, missed a right and left elbow. Cariaso landed a big left hand. He got a good single after Lee stuffed a trip. "He's tired!" Two thirty. Cariaso passed to half-guard. Two fifteen remaining. Two minutes. Cariaso mounted nicely. One thirty-five left as Cariaso landed a right hand. Lee hip-escaped nicely to guard, Cariaso passed right back to side control. One fifteen. Good jiu jitsu technique by Cariaso. One minute. Cariaso landed three right elbows to the body. Cariaso was mounting again. He achieved it. Thirty-five remaining. Lee hip-escaped and landed a pair of upkicks. He nearly tried a triangle, regained guard. Fifteen. The second round came to an end. 10-9 Cariaso, but relatively close. The third round began. Cariaso landed an inside kick. Lee missed a high kick. Cariaso landed an inside kick and a right hook and blocked a high kick. Four thirty as they clinched. Cariaso kneed the body. "Move away! Don't clinch!" Lee worked a trip. Cariaso stuffed it. Four fifteen. Lee kneed the body and the thigh. Four minutes as the ref broke them up. Lee kneed the body and landed three rights as they clinched. Cariaso kneed the thigh hard. Three thirty-five. Cariaso kneed the body and landed a right on the break. Cariaso missed a right elbow and dodged a high kick and a spinning kick. Three fifteen left. Lee worked hard for a single. He worked hard. Three minutes remaining. Cariaso stuffed it to the clinch. Cariaso kneed the body there. Two thirty-five. Cariaso got a single to guard. Two fifteen remaining. Cariaso passed to half-guard. Two minutes as Cariaso achieved side control again! He mounted. He landed a left and two rights, he had both hooks on the back now. One thirty-five. Cariaso turned back to mount and the crowd cheered despite Lee being their hometown guy. Lee gave up the back again. One fifteen. Cariaso turned back to mount with an arm triangle but lost it. Cariaso was working hard from the top. One minute. Cariaso landed three huge right elbows. Skipped to fifteen seconds left with Cariaso having both hooks in. Cariaso was landing hard right hands in under. He worked hard to secure a choke. The third round ended. Cariaso hugged Lee and jogged with his hands raised, high-fiving with his corner. 10-9 Cariaso, 29-28 Cariaso. 29-28 Lee, 29-28 Cariaso, 29-28 Cariaso split decision.